In Another Life
by missmika
Summary: Maybe we'll be together again, sometime in another life. 100 themes AU SasuHina drabbles. has been rewritten.
1. 1 Introduction

Introduction.

"So why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"That's it?"

"Hn." He nodded.

"Ok… Why don't you find an empty seat to sit in?"

He scanned the room quickly, glancing over the eager faces of every girl in the class, and glares coming from multiple boys in the class, until his eyes rested on… the a long, dark blue haired girl, in the back row. Although he couldn't see her face very well, he guessed that this was his best bet, as (from what he could tell) she was neither ogling nor glaring at him.

He slowly made his way to the empty seat next to her, and sat down. She turned her head to look at him, blushed beat red, then quickly looked back down.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sasuke and the unknown girl sat quietly, until-

"Class? I have a very important meeting to attend to," he lied, "So I expect you all to continue working quietly while I'm gone."

The class erupted with voices as soon as the classroom door closed.

"I thought he would never leave!" shouted a blonde boy, with strange whisker like marks on his cheeks. Sasuke was about to turn back and continue his work when he felt someone's gaze to his left. It was the blue haired girl again. Yet again she blushed and quickly continued her work. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sasuke could've held his tongue if this was the last time she'd done it, but it wasn't. All through out the lesson she continued to stare at him, and then as soon as he looked at her she would turn away.

Finally, after the twelfth time (Sasuke had kept count), he had had enough.

"What?!" he hissed.

"Ahh- Uhm… N-nothing. Sorry." She stuttered.

"No, What do you want? You've been starring at me all lesson?" he said, annoyed.

"Uhm, well, it's just that… Never mind."

"Tell me." He growled, putting on his best evil glare.

She flinched, "It's just that… You're being a bit… scary… I was- uhm, I was wondering why you decided to sit by me…?"

"Why do you care?"

"There's a spare seat next to Sakura?" She said, turning her head over to the bubble gum pink haired girl in the third row. Sasuke winced at the colour.

"So?"

"Well… Uh-uhm, she's the prettiest girl in this class… In this school, why wouldn't you want to sit by her?"

"…I don't like pink"

"Oh… What d-do you like?" Sasuke was ashamed to admit that her stuttering and blushing was growing on him so quickly.

"Blue," He smirked, "Dark blue."

She blushed beat red. She was cute, he'd give her that.

"What's you're name any way?"

"Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga."


	2. 2 Love

2. Love

Sasuke Uchiha is_ not _in love with Hinata Hyuuga.

No matter what Naruto might say.

…So maybe he thinks she's kind of pretty… and maybe he thinks the way she blushes and stutters is sort of cute… but, he is most definitely not in _love._

Love is mushy, guys in love do stupid things like buy flowers and write love letter…

Ok so he did buy flowers for Hinata that one time, but that doesn't mean he's in love…

Oh and there was that one time when he wrote her a letter, but it wasn't a _love_ letter…

It's not like he sent it or anything.

They live next door to each other, so of course he sees her a lot, and, _so what_ if she cooks him dinner every now and then…

Every night…

That doesn't prove anything.

Besides, even if he was in love with Hinata (which he am not), it's none of Naruto's business any way.

…

"Sasuke and Hinata-chan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S" Naruto sang as he and Sasuke ate a ramen lunch at Ichiraku's.

"Shut up Dobe, I won't admit any thing that isn't true." Sasuke glared.

"Oh _come on. _What's the big deal any way, there's nothing wrong with being in_ lurve_."

"You could at least say it right you idiot."

"So you admit it, you are in _lurve_!" Naruto laughed.

"I never said that!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura took a seat in between them.

"You hear that Sakura? Sasuke just admitted that he's in love with Hinata!" Naruto grinned.

"I did not!" Sasuke protested, getting quite flustered, _'Uchiha's don't get flustered'_ he reminded himself.

"_Really!?_" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Well… Not exactly… But we all know it's true any way."

"That's true." Sakura giggled.

"Would you two idiots just shut up." Sasuke growled.

"Denial." Said Sakura and Naruto at the same time. The Uchiha rolled my eyes.

"Just because you guys are dating doesn't mean you have to say things at the same time, to tell the truth it's kind of creepy."

"Jealousy." They said together.

"That's it!" Sasuke said standing, "I'm leaving."

"To go see Hinata? I'm right aren't I?" I heard Naruto yell as Sasuke made his way out.

'_What an idiot.'_

…OK! So he was going to see Hinata.

Stupid Dobe.

…

"Sasuke-kun…?" queried Hinata from across the table as they ate the dinner Hinata prepared for them in silence.

"Hn?" he questioned, raising his head to look at the girl in front of him.

"I was- uhm… I was talking to Naruto the o-other day," she stuttered, "and he said that- that you- uhm that you…" she was starting to look very similar to a tomato at this point.

"What is it Hinata?" Sasuke asked calmly. _'Oh god, she's been talking to Naruto.' _Sasuke thought.

"Naruto said that… that you l-love…me?" she said as more of a question than a statement. "I just… I wanted to kn-now if it was true?"

Sasuke was stunned into silence.

What was he supposed to say!?

He would never admit to Naruto that he loves her, but… when she asks him so bluntly…

He couldn't lie! I mean…

'_If I said no, would I be lying?'_

"You don't have to answer now…" she said with a shy smile, "but, I want you to know that… if you do l-love me… It's ok, because… I already decided… a long time ago, that- that I- that…" she stood from her chair abruptly and blurted out, "that I love you!"

Sasuke didn't move from his spot, as she stood there hands firmly resting on the table, breathing heavily.

"Uhm- I don't know- I don't know what to say now Sasuke… Would you like me to leave?" she said sadly. She must have been taking his silence as rejection.

She pushed her chair out and made her way to the door. Just as she had pulled it open, a strong callused hand grabbed her thin wrist.

The door was slammed shut and she was pushed roughly against it.

Onyx met pearl as they stared into each others eyes. They were both breathing heavily as Sasuke's face moved slowly closer to Hinata's.

Both sets of eyes fluttered shut as they're noses met.

"Don't go." He muttered before closing his lips over hers.

They're lips met awkwardly but passionately, as Sasuke urgently pushed her against the door, pushing his body fully against her.

It took Hinata a full ten seconds to realize that Sasuke was actually kissing her and that she should kiss back.

He kissed her fiercely and hung on to her so tight, she had trouble breathing, she could feel the desperation in his kiss.

As soon as Sasuke felt Hinata kiss back, he relaxed his hold and her, but did not pull away from her lips.

They were a tangle of legs and arms, but mostly lips and tongues, as they became more and more heated.

He lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She suddenly pulled away.

She breathed heavily looking into his eyes, "I love you." she said without blushing or stuttering.

"I love you to." Sasuke sighed.

She blushed and gave him a genuine smile, before leaning in to continue their previous actions.

Ok so maybe Naruto was right, for once in his life.


	3. 27 Foreign

**27. Foreign.**

It's quite obvious that Sasuke Uchiha was _made_ for modeling. He's tall, thin, well built and all around gorgeous, not to mention extremely competitive.

He's huge (and rabid) fan base definitely contribute to his success.

Sasuke didn't really care about his fans though, mostly he just wanted to do better than his older brother, who had started as a model, then become an actor, then singer, and now a director. He was also extremely good at everything he did.

Sasuke sighed.

Today Sasuke and this Hyuga girl would be modeling for a "his and her" perfume line, created by none other than his brother.

Apparently Hinata Hyuga was some foreign girl he'd never really heard of, but apparently she came from a rich family and had a "really nice rack", according the Naruto.

Sasuke would never say it aloud, but he was glad to finally be working with someone with boobs. He couldn't stand those skinny flat chest-ed girls.

He was currently being "oiled up" wearing only a pair of tight leather pants.

His brother's idea of "fashion".

Sasuke suspected that his brother liked torturing him by encouraging his fan girls.

Also, his brother was a pervert.

It's quite obvious that Hinata Hyuga is not what you would call, "model material". Of course, she's gorgeous, but she's also, shy, curvy, and on the short side.

It can only be assumed that it was a combination of her father's influence, her endearing qualities, her unusual and unique look, and her large fan base that got her into the industry.

She was the "_Sweet Heart_" of the modeling world.

In Hinata's eyes there was nothing wrong with being the "Sweet Heart", but according to her father, to be world famous you have to be an _icon_, you need to be known as the best, the most beautiful woman alive, in other words, you need to be like Sakura Haruno.

"_The Goddess"._

Hinata sighed.

Today she would be modeling with Sasuke Uchiha, world famous model, genius, and all around perfect person (besides the attitude) for a "his and her" perfume line created by his brother, Itachi Uchiha.

She didn't even speak the same language as him.

She was definitely nervous. Sasuke usually modeled with the likes of Sakura Haruno, or Ino Yamanaka.

Her father had worked extremely hard to get her this shoot, so she couldn't mess up.

Considering what she was wearing though, Hinata was sure that she would stuff up.

She currently was currently in the dressing room getting her make up and hair done starring at the outfit on the rack that she would soon be wearing.

It was tiny.

Not just small, but tiny… and leather.

"Stop blushing. Blushing is NOT sexy!" the photographer yelled at Hinata.

"Ahh." She blushed more.

"She doesn't speak English dipshit!" Sasuke yelled at the photographer.

Sasuke did not agree with the photographer at all.

So blushing wasn't most people's typical idea of sexy, but _nobody_ could deny that this girl was sexy. In fact, Sasuke was having trouble keeping him self… professional, with this voluptuous girl draped over him.

"Why don't you try looking into his eyes Hinata?" Itachi smirked.

"Didn't I just say! She can't understand you!" Sasuke growled.

"Well, why don't _you _look into _her _eyes brother?"

"Asshole."

Sasuke's brother must have caught onto the fact that Sasuke was definitely not _indifferent _to this girl.

He turned his head to face her.

"Closer…" Itachi said mischievously.

Sasuke glared at his brother out of the corner of his eyes, and then moved closer.

"Closer, make your noses touch." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke moved in.

She wasn't blushing any more; instead her moon-like eyes looked extremely intense. She pouted her lips just the right amount, so she looked sexy but not like a fish. She looked at him through her thick eyelashes and gave him a look that Sasuke would never forget.

At that exact moment, Sasuke lost all "professionalism", dropped Hinata and walked extremely fast to the dressing room, but not before his brother noticed the mound growing in his brothers pants.

Itachi smirked.

Sasuke would be working with Miss Hyuga again,

Itachi would make sure of it.


	4. 58 A Kick to the Head

**58. Kick in the Head**

_Well that was a kick to the head._

Literally, Naruto had just kicked him in the head.

He had just finished training for the day and let his guard down to take a nap under a tree.

Suddenly there was loud yell coming from somewhere above him and soon after an extremely hard impact to his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Sasuke yelled as his eyes came into focus.

Naruto?

Sasuke sat up.

"Naruto?"

"YOU JERK! YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!"

Had Naruto finally cracked? Had the insanity that Sasuke had always known was somewhere within his thick scull finally escaped?

Sasuke stood up quickly and looked straight at Naruto.

"Calm down dobe. What the hell is wrong? And why did you _kick _me?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT!? YOU ALWAYS TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! FIRST SAKURA AND NOW HINATA! IS IT ALL JUST A COMPETION TO YOU?!?! IT'S NOT A COMPETION! IT'S MY LIFE SASUKE!!!"

_Oh shit._

"Naruto, calm do-,"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Naruto screamed getting so close to Sasuke that they're chests were touching.

"Did you have sex with her?" Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, "was it good?".

"Naruto that's no-,"

"WELL DID YOU", he spat at Sasuke.

"YES! WE DID!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto away from him, "YES WE HAD SEX! IT WAS GREAT!" he yeller angrily.

"Asshole," Naruto hissed before charging full speed at Sasuke.

Naruto pushed Sasuke to the ground before straddling him.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" he said before punching him.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" he punched him again.

"SHE WAS MINE! SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND!?" and again.

"WHY!?" Sasuke caught his fist this time.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE HER!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto off him.

They both stood quickly.

"You…you don't even lover her. Hinata is… amazing, and she deserves better then that." Sasuke said slowly.

"What?! So you're saying she deserves you?!"

"She deserves someone who loves her!"

To high pitched voices screeched to different names at that moment.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to see Hinata and Sakura running towards them.

"Naruto! Come on. We're leaving." Sakura said firmly. Grabbing Naruto's arm.

"I'm not finished with him!"

"NOW!" Sakura screeched dragging him away.

As Naruto and Sakura disappeared behind the trees Hinata broke down to the floor.

"He'll never forgive me." She sobbed. "I ruined everything."

Sasuke squatted down in front of her.

"Shhh," he said resting a hand on her shoulder, "…I love you… so umm… things will be ok eventually… and all that crap" he said patting her head.

Surprisingly he heard a giggle.

"Your r-really terrible at that" she smiled through her tears.

"At what?" he smirked.

"You know… t-talking."

"I'm s-sorry m-m-miss Hyuga, I'll t-try h-harder."

"Shut up."


	5. 84 Out Cold

84. Out Cold

"Let's go for walllllllkkkkkkk!" Hinata whined.

"Yeahhhhh lets go for a walk!" Naruto grinned.

"We are not going for a walk. You're all drunk". Sasuke had made a discovery tonight. Turns out NONE of his friends could hold their alcohol. Lucky for him, he gets to take care of them.

"I am NOT drunk!" slurred Hinata as she crawled across the grey carpet of Naruto's living room towards him. She was the worst of them all, this was the first time she'd ever consumed alcohol.

"Uhuh." Sasuke answered sarcastically.

"I'M NOT!" she screeched, and with a huge leap she was straddling him.

Now Sasuke wasn't one for clichés, nor was he one for 'moments', but if ever he were to have one, this would be it.

They're noses were touching and the breaths mingling. They're eyes locked to one another and suddenly the world froze, there was no Naruto yelling in the background about how "SASUKE AND HINATA ARE HAVING SEX IN MY LIVING ROOM!", and Sakura was not sobbing about her one true love cheating on her, and Kiba was most definitely not singing karaoke to 'Sex Bomb'.

It was just them.

Her lavender tinted pupil-less eyes, her small upturned nose, her rose bud lips. How had he not noticed her before, she was beautiful.

Maybe it was because if his slightly tipsy state, or maybe it was because Sakura wouldn't shut up about soul mates lately, or maybe it was because he kept reading Kakashi's books, but maybe, just maybe, this was it, this was who he'd been waiting for.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips moved closer to his, he closed his eyes and shivered in anticipations.

He could feel her presence moving closer and closer, and just as they're lips touched-

"OUCH!" Sasuke yelled, as he felt something extremely hard hit his head, and then a soft body fall onto his.

She had passed out.

She passed out!

Sasuke wanted to scream.

He gave a deep growl and decided that he had definitely read too many of Kakashi's books.


	6. 90 Triangle

They arrive back at Naruto's house at four in the morning.

They stumbled their way down the hall, giggling the whole way (except for Sasuke, Uchiha's don't giggle) until they successfully arrived in Naruto's tiny bedroom, without waking Jiraiya (which wasn't actually that hard, because he slept like the dead).

Sakura shamelessly stripped down to her underwear, jumping under the covers of Naruto's double bed. She would sleep to the late hours of the morning.

Naruto whined about her stealing his bed, and even tried to climb in with her, but was abruptly and painfully reminded why Sakura is the boss. He sighed, defeated and flopped onto the little leather couch in the corner of the room. He would sleep until at least lunch time.

Sasuke took off his shirt and his belt, and climbed into bed with his sort-of girlfriend. Before he could even get comfortable, she was clinging to him.

Hinata crossed the room opening the sliding door to the little balcony that overlooked the city. Closing the door behind her she sat carefully down on the old wicker chair that creaked dangerously under her weight. She sighed, relaxing into the chair. Hinata wouldn't sleep tonight.

Hinata smiles, thinking of how much she's changed in the last few years.

She'd had spent most of her life being a shy, boring and all around forgettable girl. It all changed when she was fifteen, and she met Sakura. Hinata couldn't figure out why, but for some reason, Sakura took a liking to her. After that they were inseparable.

After being friends with Sakura for a while Hinata began to change. She became more confident and more beautiful, of course she could never hold a flame to Sakura, she reminded herself.

When they were sixteen, Sakura began sort-of dating Sasuke Uchiha. Where ever Sakura went, Hinata went, and wherever Sasuke went Naruto went, and soon enough they were all thick as thieves.

Hinata is startled suddenly when she hears the squeak of the screen door opening.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura isn't surprised when she wakes up, and Sasuke isn't there. She isn't surprised when she sees his silhouette along with Hinata's on the balcony. She isn't even surprised when she sees him smile that special little_ sincere_ smile, that he's never shown her.

She isn't surprised, because Sasuke will find any opportunity to be alone with Hinata, to talk to her, to smile at her.

She knows, without doubt, that when the sun rises he'll shake her awake and say, "Hey Sakura, I'm going to give Hinata a lift home, don't wait up." And Hinata will smile that oh so sincere smile and say "I hope you don't mind Sakura."

She does mind, but she won't say so. Sasuke hates selfish girls.

In a few hours Naruto will get up and try to make her breakfast, until he stuffs it up and Sakura has to remake it. And he'll laugh and smile at her with those big hopeful eyes.

Sakura isn't surprised, because this is a routine she's become used to. But as she lays in bed staring at the two silhouettes standing on the balcony, she is surprised, because they're kissing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you still doing up?" He says, smirking.

"I could ask you the same." She smiles sweetly up at him. Sasuke thought she was beautiful from the moment he met her, but she got more beautiful every day. In the soft light of the moon, wearing that little black dress and those impossibly high heels, he could barely resist the urge to scream something like "You're the one I love, not Sakura!" or "Forget about the stupid dobe! I love you!" but he's an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't do stupid romantic things like declaring their love in the moonlight. So he settles for: "Kiba knows how to throw a good party huh?"

She giggles and says "I've been to every one of Kiba's parties since he was four years old, and that was definitely the best one yet!"

He smiles, because just talking to her makes him forget everything else but her.

"I'm glad Ino and Shikamaru finally hooked up, maybe she'll get off my back now." He says distractedly.

She furrows her brow and stands from her chair. The balcony's so small that their almost chest to chest. His breath hitches in his throat as she stares deeply into his eyes, as if trying to read what he's thinking.

"I don't get you Sasuke." She sighs. "Most guys would give just about anything to have two girls _half _as beautiful as Sakura and Ino chasing after them. But you just seem to find them a nuisance."

"There's no point having a bunch a girls chasing you around, if none of them are the right girl." He muttered.

"None of them? Not even Sakura?" She says, sounding shocked.

"No… the truth is, the only girl I really want, is chasing after some other idiot."

She smiles sadly, "isn't that always the case." Two warm hands encase her cheeks.

"It doesn't have to be." He says, and crushes her lips with his.


End file.
